Warden Epic Weapon Timeline
Starting Quest starter (a shifting elemental shard) dropped by a shifting ethereal elemental (80^^^) in Kunzar Jungle around or (-548, -72, 538), seems to spawn anywhere in the raptor valley. Reported 1 to 2 hour (approximate) respawn time, so bring some friends and a book. The mob "blinks" around the valley -- meaning it only stays in one spot for a short period of time (a few seconds) before it disappears to another spot. A track is highly recommended, and if you see it hit it immediately, as it will not wait around. NOTE: As with all of the Epic Weapon quests, you cannot start the quest until you are a Level 80 Warden -- the shard will NOT show up to be looted until you are 80. A Broken Barrier *Find an Arch Druid. The Arch Druid Veryn P'Neru is located inside the Shadow Oak in Darklight Wood . Then you have to find 4 Quests to find wounded elements. Broken Barrier: Wounded of the Air In Kylong Plains *Find the nameless druid at *Fish 10 gaseous scouts (look like small clouds) off the cliffs, ranging from about around to . *Return to the nameless druid. Broken Barrier: Wounded of the Water In Fens of Nathsar *Find Wounded of Water at Omens Call (loc 441, -125, 498) close to named yha-lei for Thuuga quest. He gives you a 'siphon'. *Kill 10 Hydromancer Yai Lei up to 30%, then activate the siphon. Broken Barrier: Wounded of the Earth In Kunzar Jungle *Find wounded of earth: Near same spot as the starter, it is an 80^^^ elemental named "ferocious elemental" (loc -752, -52, 402) that will agro when you get close enough. You must kill mob for update. Broken Barrier: Wounded of the Fire In Jarsath Wastes, Skyfire *Find Wounded of Fire: Skyfire just south of Grim Stormshield. They are in the Lava on an island (loc -1357, 213, 264). They give you a quest to gather rock samples from the lava rivers South and SW of the wounded NPC loc. *The Southern location is around the lava river towards Veeshan's Peak. (loc -1021, 231, 504 worked) *The South Western location is around the lava lake near the Skyfire post. Just click the rock sampler in your inventory to get update (Did not need to be in the lava for update). (loc -1177, 230, 1038 worked) Broken Barrier: Elemental Bindings Back to Darklight Woods Veryn P'Neru she gives you the next quest "Broken Barrier: Elemental Bindings" which has you look for Elemental Bindings. Speak with Har K'Vizin at the bottom of the Shadow Oak. *Elemental binding of Air: Karnor's Castle - Sargent Levik 75+++, drolvarg lookout is ph (128, -36, 136). (approx 10-15 min repop). Named has a knockback so be careful. Only the named gives the binding. *Elemental binding of Water: Chardok - drops off high lvl mages (drops off any archimagi in chardok, random drop). One confirmed location is in Chardok palace at 865, -21, 270 from a Gorowyn archimage (took around 10 kills) Also killed at 745, -30, 170. The drop is random and only the person on the quest can see it. *Elemental binding of Fire: Sebilis - Master Arcanist Guroth 82+++ in hidden room in Sebilis library, click candle to access, an apprentice is ph (-310,-25,375). As with the binding of air, only the named will give the binding. The hidden laboratory is full of caster-type iksar, so be prepared for tricky pulls and distance fighting if need be. *Return to Veryn P'Neru Broken Barrier: Tilzax V'Reryn *Go to Tilzax V'Reryn on the upper floor of the shadow oak. Broken Barrier: The Bite of the Wolf * You'll need the gear named golem in maidens. * 20 random drops of sinews from insects/sports and whatever else in jungle. Trade those to the reet faction merchant. Requires 40k Synod Reet faction. * The scroll from the druid is in chelsith off the tentacle named that you spawn with fishing a fish out of the water. Return to turn in. Read Dialog between NPC's * Return to Kunzar Jungle where you kill the earth elemental, right click the body. Return to turn in. Now the epic quest. Looks like Imzok's Revenge, Temple of Kor-sha, and trash mobs in VP. * The first item for the epic is Chunk of Overflowing Elemental Strength from Imzok's Revenge in Protectors Realm. Rewards *Heroic Reward: Bite of the Wolf for completing the quest *Epic Reward: ???????